1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electronic devices and, more particularly, to a housing for an electronic device and to a method for making the housing.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the development of wireless communication and information processing technologies, portable electronic devices such as notebook computers, mobile phones, and personal digital assistants (PDAs) are now in widespread use. These electronic devices enable consumers to enjoy high technology services anytime and anywhere.
In some mobile phones, a front cover and a keypad are separately installed in a main body. Referring to FIG. 6, one of such mobile phone 2 includes a front cover 20, a keypad 24, and a main body 22. Several key openings 21 for the keypad 24 to pass through are formed in the front cover 20. Accordingly, several keypad contactors 28 are set in the main body 22, connecting to a PCB (printed circuit board). In assembly, the keypad 24 and the front cover 20 are, in that order, installed onto the main body 22.
For assembly, the key openings 21 are often a little bigger than the keys of the keypad 24. Therefore, there is a gap between the key opening 21 and the key of the keypad 24. Therefore, it can be seen that the mobile phone 2 with such a mechanism will suffer from dust contamination or damp corrosion, where dust or damp often enters into the interior of the mobile phone 2 from the gap between the key opening 21 and the key of the keypad. Furthermore, the front cover 20 and the keypad 24 are made by two separate processes, which prolong the cycle time of production of the mobile phone 2.
Therefore, a housing for an electronic device, which has a more hermetically sealed mechanism, is desired.